The way it is going to be
by Zebra02
Summary: When two sisters move into town Benny has to help one and the other sister gets lost! What will happen to her?
1. New girls

**Hey People! Ok so I am writing a new story. Here it is!**

"Hello Class.. We have two new students coming here today." The teacher had two new girls standing in the front of the class. "These are the twins, Kat and Bella." One had big brown eyes the other had big green eyes. They both looked scared like a deer in headlights. "You can sit next to Benny and you can sit next to Ethan." The teacher pushed the girl with big brown eyes to Benny and the one with green eyes to Ethan. "Hi I'm Kat." Said the one with big brown eyes. "I'm Benny." He said smiling. She smiled shyly and looked away.

**Over at Ethan's side of the room**

"Hi I'm Ethan." "I'm Bella. My sister is shy she doesn't talk much. Can you keep a secret?" Ethan nodded. "She can sing. I have heard her. She sings in her room." "Really? I don't know anyone who sings here." She nodded and looked back at her paper.

**Kat's P.O.V.**

I hope my sister didn't tell anyone I can sing. I have stuck to that Benny kid like glue. I walked home faster than my sister so I could have some time alone in my room. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my bed. I started to sing. When I looked up I saw Ethan and Benny and My sister! "Go. Away." I said and slammed my door in their faces. 'I can't believe her!' I let my werewolf teeth grow out and my eyes flashed yellow.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

She's never gotten this mad before. "That didn't go as well as I thought it would." "Should someone talk to her?" Benny asked looking at her door. "No she's probably going all were um going all over the place freaking out." Ethan raised an eyebrow and I heard a growl come from her room. "What was that?" Benny asked freaking out. "Nothing.. Just don't go in there." Just then and there Kat walked out of her room and walked outside. I walked out with her. "Why would you do that to me? In front of our new friends too! I mean can you even think for five minutes? I can't believe you!" "They came over and wanted to hear you." I was pushed up to the wall by Kat. She growled and let me go. She went back to normal and walked into the house. She never does this. I wonder what's up with her today. She's probably stressing out from moving. Or she likes Benny! I would love to be a super natural being. Werewolf, Spell master, Seer, Vampire, Black wing, Angel, Shape shifter, Anything! It would be so awesome! I know I would have to keep my mouth shut. But either way I would be super natural.

**Kat's P.O.V.**

I just attacked my sister. I went into the music room that we had in the back room. I went over to the piano. I just played a random song and heard clapping coming from one tall brown hair boy. I smiled and went to the backyard. "Why don't you ever talk to people?" Benny asked looking at me. "I went mute a few years ago after our parents died. I just came back into the real world a few weeks ago." I said looking at my hands. "I'm sorry. Can you tell me why you are acting like a werewolf?" He asked sitting next to me. "Because I am one and I hate it. I want to be cured and never look back at this life ever again. I loved being a werewolf at first but I mean I just attacked my sister." I said looking into his eyes. "I can fix that." I got really excited. "You can?" He nodded and got up reaching his hand out to me. I took it and followed him. "Let's see what I can do for you. Do you have any other powers?" I thought for a minute and shook my head. "Not that I know of." I sat on the couch and brought my knee's up to my chest. "Ok. I know you're a werewolf and all but you're so nice to the vamps. Why is that?" I shrugged. "I like vampires. I don't know what they ever did to us." He shrugged and sat next to me. "Why did you turn?" I sighed. "I went out with a werewolf a few years ago. He bit me and it made me turn. He broke up with me after I said I didn't want to be in his pack. He broke my heart and then my parents died. I didn't talk to anyone. This is the most I have talked in a long time. I feel happier around you." I started to cry. "Hey please don't cry. Don't cry." "I know who killed my parents." He looked at me and hugged me. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell anyone?" "I did. No one believes me. They just say he's a good boy he wouldn't do that! But no I get sent away for lying." "I believe you. Do you just want to hang out here or what?" "Let's go to your house." "Ok.."

**Please Review! I promise the chapters will become longer. This is only my second fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Zebra is out! Peace!**


	2. The Book

**Here's chapter two!**

**Baily's P.O.V.**

**A few weeks later:**

I was sitting in the student lounge eating and apple while reading my book and Benny walks in. I looked up and waved. He came over to sit next to me. "What are you reading?" He asked me. "Maximum Ride. It's a really good book series." He nodded and took off my glasses. "What was that for? I can't read now." I sighed. "Fine.." He said pouting. "Thank you." I went back to reading my book and eating my apple. Benny walked off and a girl came up to me. I think her name is Erica. "Hello." She said as she sat across from me. "Hi. Your name is Erica right?" I asked. "Yeah.. I wanted to tell you to stay away from Benny. He's my dork. I know him better than you do. Believe me. Bye now." She got up and I got up to and took off my glasses. "You can't come up to me and stay that to me." I said growling. I walked off and found Benny. "You have a girlfriend?" "Who told you that?" "That Erica girl. She's nice isn't she?" "We aren't dating." I raised an eyebrow and went to my locker. "Come on. Don't be like that." Benny said wrapping his arms around me from behind. "What are you doing?" I asked blushing like crazy. "Getting you to believe me." "Well stop." I said looking at him. He let go of me. "Well how red your cheeks were I didn't think you wanted me to stop." He said smirking. I blushed and went to find my stuff in my locker.

**Later at the twins house**

"So in other words I have to kill someone soon?" Kat asked. Benny nodded. She sighed and nodded slumping against the couch. "Hey where's your sister? I haven't seen her since last night." "I haven't seen her either. I don't know where she went." Kat said. "I wonder where she went. You okay?" Kat nodded. "I'm feeling a little weak." "I wonder why?" Kat got up and went into her room with Benny as her tail. She pulled out a book and sat on her bed. "What is that?" Benny asked. "This book shows the future and past of my family. This one is of my sister. See right here is a few weeks ago when we all met. This is now." She points to a picture of her sister wandering in the woods. "So she is wandering in the vampire woods?" Benny asked looking at the picture. Kat looked at him and he looked over at her. She blushed and looked back at the book sitting in her lap. She got up and put the book back. She went and sat on her bed cross legged facing Benny. "Well we have to save her. Can we look in the book again? Or your book?" He asked looking at the brown haired girl that looked somewhat like Ethan. He just kept looking at her. 'Wide brown eyes, cute nose, perfect lips, curly hair. She's nice yet shy and she's funny yet smart and she sticks to what she's doing.' Benny thought. She got up awkwardly and grabbed her book. She blushed and closed it before the taller if the two could see it. "What was that?" Benny asked trying to grab the book from Kat. She ran out of her room with the book. He ran after her and chased her through the house. "Come back here!" Benny shouted reaching for her arm. She stopped he ran into her knocking her to the floor. "You okay?" Benny asked looking at the girl that was under him. "Yeah… But your still on top of me." She said blushing. His face flushed and he got up reaching a hand out to her. She took it and got up. "Now what was in the book?" Benny asked looking at the book in her arms. She blushed. "I can't say!" She shouted running at werewolf speed. He sighed and chased after her. She stopped and looked out into the woods. She dropped the book and climbed on the brick wall sitting on it legs going into the beginning if the woods back facing away from her house. Benny came up and sat next to her on the wall. They looked out into the woods and the sunset in the trees.

**Don't you just love the little moments at the ends over chapters? I know I do. I promise the next chapter will be better. Hopefully. **


End file.
